


Ascension of the Goblin Queen

by Syksy



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy
Summary: The world trembles and is silent. There's a change, a transference afoot and the air is rife with the sweet scent of potential, unlimited at last.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 20
Kudos: 65
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Ascension of the Goblin Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/gifts).




End file.
